Buscando una ilusión
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el amor de tu esposa le perteneciera a otra persona? ¿Sacrificarías todo por su felicidad? ¿Renunciarías a ella y se la entregarías a él?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: No me pertenecen los personajes de Candy =(**

**BUSCANDO UNA ILUSIÓN**

Por Scarleth

_-Candice White Andrey, ¿aceptas por esposo a William Albert Andrey para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto_

_-William Albert Andrey,¿ aceptas por esposa a Candice White para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto_

Estas preguntas resonaban una vez más en la cabeza de Candy. A sólo seis meses de saber que Albert era el príncipe de la colina se había convertido en su esposa: la poderosa y reconocida Sra Andrey. Pero ¿y su corazón? ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Ella lo sabía y Albert también.

****************

-_Aún no lo olvidas ¿verdad pequeña?_

El millonario miraba fijamente el anillo que lo había unido a la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Un anillo que lo hacía al mismo tiempo el hombre más dichoso y desdichado sobre la tierra.

-Buen día tío – interrumpió Archie entrando al despacho.

Albert salió de sus cavilaciones y se puso en pie para recibirlo.

-Buen día Archie ...

Por la expresión del rostro el joven supo que algo no andaba bien, de hecho nada andaba bien desde la boda y de eso hacía ya 4 meses.

-Sigues pensando en ellos ¿no es así? – preguntó adoptando una actitud bastante seria mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Albert sonrió de medio lado y desvió un poco la mirada para perderla en el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de las rosas. Lo que daría por que todo fuera diferente y poder engañarse a sí mismo, pero era imposible no querer ver lo obvio.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Tío ... no entiendo entonces la razón de su matrimonio. La conozco pero no la entiendo. Los Leegan podrán intentar hacer lo que quieran pero saben que no lograrán nada. Las murmuraciones pueden ser acalladas, eras tú el que compartía el departamento con ella, un integrante de los Andrey ¡un familiar! y en cuanto a Grandchester …

-Eliza no hubieran dejado de torturarla con eso, lo sabes muy bien. Candy no lo podría soportar. Tu "prima" es una arpía disfrazada de dama de sociedad y si quiere seguir siendo importante dentro de la misma, entonces cuidará muy bien lo que diga o piense de la Sra. Andrey. Por eso la hice intocable. Ahora ella es la máxima autoridad junto conmigo. Lo pensarán muy bien antes de intentar cualquier cosa en su contra.

- Pero tú la quieres …

-Y ella quiere a Terry – completó derrotado – Nuestro matrimonio es sólo en papeles y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, excepto ayudarla a ser feliz.

-¿Qué dices? – El desconcierto era tan patente en el rostro del joven Cornwell como la resignación en el del rubio.

-Que jamás podría fundar mi felicidad sobre la desdicha de ella. No puedo anhelar tenerla cuando su corazón y su alma pertenecen a alguien más.

-Pero …

-Sin peros Archie. Lo he pensado muy bien y no habrá marcha atrás, nos iremos de aquí.

-¿Cómo que se irán? ¿A dónde?

- A Europa … a buscar a Terry.

Una estampida de búfalos entrando por la puerta no podría haberle causado mayor impresión que lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? – gritó poniéndose en pie y golpeando fuertemente con ambas manos el escritorio – ¡Europa está en guerra! No sabes el rumbo que tomó ese aristócrata engreído y por si fuera poco me dices que piensas llevar a TU ESPOSA para arrojarla en brazos de otro?

Dichas las cosas de esa manera quizá sonaran bastante descabelladas, pero Albert en su corazón sabía que si conseguía la felicidad de su pequeña, él también sería feliz … aunque fuera lejos de ella.

****************

-Hola – entró saludando Albert después de haber llamado a la puerta de su habitación. Siempre era grato estar en su compañía aunque fuera un momento, ese era un lujo del que no quería prescindir.

-Hola – contestó con una sonrisa.

El estar en esa habitación era mágico para Albert ya que la joven la había mandado decorar a su entero gusto y eso la hacía más hermosa aun cuando pareciera imposible.

-Sabes – le dijo tomando asiento a su lado en la cama– he estado pensando mucho en nosotros, en el giro que han tomando las cosas y he decidido que hagamos un viaje. Nos hará bien escapar un poco de este ambiente.

La enfermera lo miró con interés, no sabía exactamente qué se proponía con esto pero estaba segura que no tardaría en averiguarlo.

-¿Un viaje? ¿Para qué?. – preguntó cerrando el libro que sostenía entre las manos y viéndolo fijamente.

-Para que recuperes tu felicidad – dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy se sorprendió enormemente al escucharlo. No pasaba por su mente que fuera tan notorio su estado de ánimo.

-Nuestro matrimonio fue para protegerte de todo y de todos. De esta manera tendrías libre actuar, pero como también lo sabes fui muy claro al decirte que si tu felicidad estaba con otra persona no dudaría en ayudarte a alcanzarla y eso es precisamente lo que intento pequeña – concluyó mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas .

-Albert ... yo ... no es necesario todo esto – se sentía apenada, descubierta. Con él siempre le sucedía lo mismo, era como un libro abierto ante sus ojos. No podía engañarlo.

-Sí lo es. Nuestro pretexto será el viaje de bodas. Lo hemos pospuesto demasiado y es hora que le demos gusto a la familia. Iremos a Europa.

-¿A Europa? – repitió desconcertada y sin poder evitar pensar en una persona en particular – Recuerda que hay guerra … ¿cuál sería el motivo lógico para elegir un viaje de bodas allá?

-Nunca hemos sido sensatos en nuestras decisiones, pero podría alegar el aprovechar para revisar las empresas del consorcio. Además no pienso dejar a mi mejor amiga derrumbarse pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Candy no podía imaginar el dolor que le causaba a Albert decir estas palabras. Ella lo quería mucho … demasiado, pero sentía que amaba a ese muchacho rebelde que conoció en el colegio y ahora que se había separado definitivamente de Susana y partido a Europa a buscar su destino ella quería verlo, necesitaba tenerlo frente a ella y decirle lo que sentía … quería tener esa oportunidad, pero estaba casada con su mejor amigo y no le pareció correcto.

-Albert …

-No digas nada, está decidido. Partiremos este fin de semana. Tienes que estar lista para nuestra gran aventura "En busca de la felicidad de Candy" – replicó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se quedó pensativa. Su vida daría un giro de 360 grados si emprendía ese viaje, eso lo sabía y podía intuirlo.

-Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más, ahora sería libre de correr a tus brazos y no tener que arrastrar a Albert hacia una búsqueda que no sabemos cuánto nos pueda llevar – la culpa aparecía de nuevo, pero de inmediato se vio sustituida y su pensamiento se desvió hacia ese ángel rubio que siempre encontraba una solución para todo -¿Qué habré hecho de bueno para haber encontrado a un amigo como tú?

Continuará …

**************

Hola chicas ...

Espero que les guste este fic!!!! ya saben ... sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones ... son bienvenidas!!!

Un beso de

Scarleth Andrey =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los días pasaron volando, quizá la Tia Elroy no era la más feliz con la noticia pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la voluntad de su sobrino, así que partieron todos a New York para despedir a la pareja.

Nadie sabía la enorme ola de recuerdos amargos que esa ciudad traía a los recién casados ni la zozobra que existía en el corazón de la rubia. ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo encontrara? ¿Qué haría al tenerlo frente a ella?. Se olvidó de Archie, de Annie, de la Tía Abuela y hasta por un momento de Albert que estaba a su lado en la barandilla del barco despidiéndose de sus familiares. Todo su mundo giraba hacia un futuro tal vez incierto en que el que el centro era Terry Grandchester.

****************

-¿Cómo que un solo camarote?

-Y no es cualquier camarote ... es nada menos que el nupcial.

-Pero …

-Pequeña – la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios - El capitán sabía que es nuestro viaje de bodas, no podemos hacer nada más.

-Pero – volvió a repetir

-Tranquila, todo estará bien… será como cuando compartimos el departamento. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo lo haré en el sofá de la sala.

Candy reflexionó un momento sobre la propuesta, pero realmente no estaba convencida de aceptarla.

-No es justo – replicó la joven - no descansarías, mejor hagámoslo democráticamente un día y un día ¿te parece?

-Sería poco caballeroso de mi parte.

-No necesitas ser "tan" caballeroso conmigo. Soy Candy ¿recuerdas? – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ni hablar … se hará como yo digo: tú a la cama y yo al sofá.

-Se hará como yo digo. Un día y un día Y NO ACEPTO NADA MAS. Recuerda que el hombre siempre tiene la última palabra en las discusiones: "lo que tú digas" y ahora no será la excepción ¿quedó claro Sr. Andrey?

-Muy claro Sra. Andrey – completó rápidamente sin fijarse en lo que decía.

Ambos se miraron un poco sonrojados. Ella realmente "era" la Sra. Andrey ante el mundo y quizá alguien deseara con todas sus fuerzas poder llamarla suya aunque fuera una vez ... _Sra Andrey_ ... era tan dulce y doloroso ese juego de palabras que abría nuevamente una herida contenida en un noble corazón.

****************

Los días pasaban camino a Londres y el tiempo se encargaba de estrechar más, si es que era posible, el lazo de amistad que unía al matrimonio Andrey.

Faltaba un día para llegar al puerto y Candy estaba recostada sobre la cama mientras Albert sentado a su lado fingía sumo interés en leer un libro.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan bueno conmigo? – preguntaba Candy girándose para verlo dejando una cascada de rubios rizos caer a su costado.

-_Porque te amo_ – quería responderle, pero sus labios se negaban a pronunciar las palabras que más deseaba – porque no quiero cargar sobre mi conciencia la infelicidad de mi querida amiga – le dijo sonriendo con la mayor naturalidad posible y regresando a su lectura.

-¿Siempre seremos amigos Albert?

-Siempre – le contestó apretando fuertemente el libro y deteniendo nuevamente la confesión que le permitiría liberarse.

-Ven … recuéstate a mi lado.

El corazón de Albert comenzó a bombear apresurado ante su petición. ¿Acostarse a su lado?. En otro tiempo lo habría hecho sin chistar, pero ahora había un sentimiento muy fuerte de por medio y sería muy difícil resistirse a su cercanía.

-Anda ven – insistió de nuevo Candy mientras palmeaba el espacio vacío.

Deslizó el libro al suelo y se dejó caer junto a ella mientras un hormigueo lo recorría de pies a cabeza y una sensación de vaciedad se instalaba en su estómago.

-¿Qué haremos en cuanto lleguemos?

-Buscar a Terry.

-¿Por dónde comenzaremos?

-Candy … es de Terry de quien hablamos, es famoso en América y Europa, no creo que sea difícil encontrarlo – le contestó mientras veía fijamente el techo. No quería apartar su vista de ahí, no quería verla directamente porque no estaba seguro de su reaccionar.

-Eso espero.

-Todo saldrá bien Candy.

-¿Puedes dormir hoy aquí? Me siento segura cuando estás conmigo – dijo acurrucándose como niña pequeña junto a él.

-Claro – fue su nerviosa respuesta mientras le suplicaba a su corazón poder aguantar esta prueba.

Candy concilió el sueño entre las tiernas caricias que le regalaba Albert sobre su cabellera. La veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta que era imposible no amarla.

-Pequeña – murmuró mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente – cuando seas feliz alguien en algún lugar del mundo también lo será. No importa cuánto tarde en sobreponerme si a cambio puedo regresarte la ilusión.

****************

Su llegada a Londres fue bastante discreta. Tomaron un carruaje y se dirigieron prestos al hotel Brawn Raffles en el centro de la ciudad. Tenían que descansar un poco antes de comenzar la búsqueda y nada mejor que la suite para hacerlo.

-Aquí estamos.

-Finalmente llegamos – gritó Candy mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco?

-No, la verdad estaba pensando en que me invitaras a cenar ... muero de hambre.

-Claro – respondió muy animado Albert.

-Sólo me arreglo, no quiero dejar una mala impresión en los londinenses – concluyó mientras corría a desempacar sus cosas.

-Nunca cambiarás pequeña diablilla – se dijo interiormente al verla desaparecer en la habitación y sonriendo para sus adentros.

La suite era muy espaciosa y por contar con dos habitaciones tenían más privacidad. Así que el rubio se encaminó a la suya para vestirse también de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Pasado algún tiempo Albert esperaba dentro de su impecable smoking a que hiciera su aparición Candy. Si hubiera más gente no podrían haber evitado el girarse para contemplarlo. Era realmente atractivo. Más de una mujer hubiera hecho lo imposible por ser la que caminara a su lado rumbo al altar, pero ninguna lo consiguió, sólo su pequeña niña … el amor de su vida que no le pertenecía. ¡Que ironía!

**Continuará ...**

* * *

Hola ... dejo rapidito el cap. 2 antes de irme a dormir.

He estado trabajando ... aunque no lo crean y ando fuera todo el dia. Ahorita llegue y de volada vine a dejar un nuevo cap. para que vean que aunque sea muerta de sue;o ... pero cumplo zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!

Quedo pendiente de leer el fin de semana nuevos fics ... prometido para las chicas que subieron actualizacion ...

**Roni de Andrew**: Amiga ... a veces es inevitable sufrir para aprender a valorar ... (chanclas ... se me hace que cuando tengo sue;o es cuando mas me inspiro jijijiji). Todos en esta vida tenemos que pasar por momentos dificiles y muchas pruebas ... lo cual es bueno ... si no ... capaz y nos creemos que merecemos el mundo sin que nos cueste. Besos medio modorros =)

**Miriam**: Se nota que soy albertfan verdad?? Mira que si le doy oportunidad a Terry .. y mas porque mi sister es terrytana (asi no nos peleamos a mi guero) y te voy a confesar que ya no se me hace tan complicado emparejar a Candy con otro galan (antes siiiiiii ... sufria horrores y no se me daba ... pero ya se me quito!!). Mil gracias por tu comentario de verdad y sobre todo por la porra ... me gusta saber que les gustan mis locuritas!!!! Besitos!!!

**Admiradora**: Gracias preciosa!!! mil gracias por escribirme!!! Te entiendo perfecto ... yo me deprimia horrores cuando comenzaba a leer un fic ... estaba emocionante y de pronto NADA!! ya jamas lo volvio a tocar la escritora y dio al traste con mis ilusiones. Es por eso que cuando comence a escribir me hice el firme proposito de jamas dejar nada a medias (que bueno ... te confiezo que tengo un fic pubicado que aun no termino pero en esas ando). De mi parte van a tener final de cada uno que suba ... prometido. Ahora respecto a escribir lemon .. ejem ... ah... mmm ... voy a intentarlo pero soy medio chapada a la antigua jijiji!!! siento que no se me va a dar escribir asi pero bueno ... intentare y a ver que sale jijiji!!! capaz que en vez de emocionarlas las hago reir jijijiji!!! ya veremos!!! Besitos guapa!!!!

**Lady karen**: Hola amiga ... estoy on hold en tu historia ... este fin me pongo al corriente. Gracias por escribir ... y en esas ando con el otro fic tambien .. solo que de verdad ando hasta el gorro de trabajo!!! me salgo de mi casita a las 8 y regreso entre 9 y 10 o sea ... muerta!!!! y asi sera por esta semana y la sig. un poquito de paciencia y me pongo al dia!!! Beeeeeeeeeesos!!!!

**Tamborsita**: Si bien que te gusta Terry ... o no???? jajajajaja!!!! bueno ... pues se quedara con el que gane su corazon o se quede en el intento jijiji!!! ya veremos a ver que resulta ... juar juar juar!!! que mala que soy!!! te mando un beso y un abrazo nena!

**Claridad**: Amiga preciosa!!! no le damos oportunidad a Terryto pues??? de plano lo eliminamos de la competencia?? jijiji!!! pobrecito ... tambien tiene su corazoncito (y demasiado valor moral ... yo no me quedaba con la susana aunque me lo suplicaran 20 candys). Estamos en contacto amiga .. yo creo que hasta el fin de semana porque se me hace que ma;ana y pasado ... ni me conectare =( (no creo que ni tiempo me den snif ... ya vere si puedo escaparme un poquitin aunque sea) te mando un beso tronado y nos escribimos lueguito te late???

**Abi**: Creo que todas estan con el alma en un hilo con dos semanas de negocios jijiji!!! pues dejame te digo que igual subo el sig. cap. el fin de semana. Me falta revisarlo y la verdad ni tiempo, ni ganas, ni atencion ... siento que las letras bailan en la compu ... asi ando de cansada ... pero prometo que este fin (o sea domingo) actualizo si??? Besitos amiga linda y seguimos in touch!!!

**Chepy**: Sabes? Es lo malo de a veces ser tan noble o tan bueno. No siempre es bueno darse por vencido sin hacer minimo un intento ... quiza si lo hicieras los resultados podrian ser diferentes no?. Dicen que es mejor arrepentirse de haberlo hecho ... que tener siempre el pensamiento de "y si hubiera ...." Beeeeeeeeeeesos!!!!

Chicas!!! ahora si me despido que ya ni los dedos me responden bien. Les mando un besito de las buenas noches y por aqui seguimos!!!

Me quede a medias con dos fics de navidad que lo mas probable es que vean su fin hasta el proximo a;o jijiji pero bueno ... la intencion era buena ...

Besos y mas besos de

Scarleth Andrey!!! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Ya estoy lista – se escuchó la dulce voz a su espalda.

-Casi me duermo – comentó volteando a verla y quedándose boquiabierto. ¿Esa seductora ninfa envuelta en un vaporoso vestido color verde turquesa era su pequeña Candy? El talle era perfecto, la diminuta cintura atraía poderosamente su mirada así como el generoso escote de su vestido tipo halter. Los blanquísimos hombros y su cuello estaban más que visibles y eran un imán también para la vista. Estaba realmente fascinado con la imagen de la joven. Cuando ella dio unos pasos hacia él pudo observar los delicados zapatos con pedrería que calzaban sus pies. Era una mujer bellísima.

-Candy … Generalmente no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones de la tía Elroy, pero el que te haya ayudado a seleccionar parte del guardarropa de viaje me parece que fue una excelente idea … estás preciosa.

-Gracias Albert. Tú también te ves guapísimo y tampoco me puedo quejar de la elección - comentó viendo su vestido y sonriendo emocionada - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó regresando la atención al hombre.

-Por supuesto – contestó galante y ofreciéndole su brazo – jamás dejaría esperando a una dama tan bella.

-¡Albert! Me estás haciendo sonrojar.

-Es la verdad Candy, estás realmente arrebatadora el día de hoy. Seré la envidia de todos los hombres de Londres – concluyó mientras salían de la suite.

*********

Ciertamente se quedó corto. Un coche los llevó a un lujoso restaurant en el que fueron la admiración de los presentes. Eran una pareja perfecta o al menos así lo consideraban quienes los veían pasar.

La cena fue deliciosa y disfrutaron un ameno momento. Candy comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa en su presencia ¿Por qué?. Esa noche se empeñó en lucir hermosa, quería ver su reacción al verla y resultó mejor de lo esperado … era tan guapo. ¿Realmente lo comenzaba a reconocer? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El regreso lo harían caminando a petición de Candy. Un frío repentino azotó la ciudad y al salir y sentirlo, Albert se quitó el saco colocándolo sobre los hombros de su pecosa.

-No Albert – replicó ella.

-Yo soy muy fuerte Candy, no me pasará nada y jamás me perdonaría que te enfermaras … anda úsalo – decía esto mientras un frío espantoso se hacía presente hasta la médula de sus huesos. Ante todo era un caballero y no lo admitiría aunque muriera congelado.

Candy sonrió y siguieron su recorrido por las frías calles de Londres.

****************

-Te lo advertí ¿recuerdas? – decía Candy mientras vertía más agua caliente en la tina donde se encontraban los pies de Albert que sentado en una silla y envuelto en un cobertor no paraba de temblar – pero eres muy fuerte ¿no? – recordó pícaramente retirando el termómetro de la boca del enfermo.

-Lo lamento – contestó apenado y comprendiendo que esto retrazaría más la búsqueda del actor – esto nos impedirá ubicar más rápido a Terry.

-Ahora no pienses en eso, lo importante es que tú estés bien.

Interiormente el rubio agradecía haberse enfermado, ya que eso le permitiría gozar cuando menos un poco más de la presencia de su esposa. Era egoísta … tal vez, pero verla preocupada por él y atendiéndolo de forma tan esmerada alentaba a su enamorado corazón.

****************

Días de desvelo, atención y cuidados fueron lo que requirió el patriarca de los Andrey, menos mal que tenía a su enfermera particular las 24 horas del día que no se separó un segundo de su lado.

Albert dormía en su habitación mientras Candy acomodaba los medicamentos en la sala de estar.

-Es tan fácil convivir contigo – pensaba – me gusta demasiado tu compañía.

****************

Por fin se recuperó completamente y salieron a pasear. Se divirtieron como nunca y ya cuando caminaban por petición de Candy rumbo al hotel no se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidos por alguien. Iban tan ensimismados que sólo cuando sintió Albert sobre su espalda la punta fría de un revolver supo lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Si en algo aprecia su vida no piense siquiera en moverse.

Candy abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar esa voz y ver la pistola. El asaltante se separó de ellos para tenerlos ubicados y al alcance de su arma. Ahora ese extraño matrimonio protagonizaba un asalto, ¿qué más podría pasarles?

-No traemos efectivo – dijo Albert mostrándose sereno.

-Dame todo … el reloj … la cadena … los anillos…

-Son nuestros anillos de matrimonio – replicó Candy sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-No me importa – gritó el tipo enfurecido.

Albert volteó a verla y con la mirada le dijo que era lo mejor. Ella resignada vio por última vez su argolla entregándole las cosas en propia mano. Avanzó hacia el hombre tratando de poner más distancia entre ellos y Candy. Le alargó las joyas rápidamente haciendo que algunas cayeran al suelo de manera accidental. A la vista de eso el asaltante bajó un poco la guardia para recogerlas y fue el momento que esperaba para lanzarse contra él.

Forcejearon mientras Albert lo alejaba bastante más de donde su esposa. Se escapó un disparo y el ladrón sin llevarse nada salió corriendo del lugar. Respiró profundo recogió las cosas, las guardó rápidamente volteando hacia Candy. El mundo se paralizó en ese instante para él. Ella se desplomó en el suelo pesadamente mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor. La bala perdida había encontrado refugio en el frágil cuerpo de la enfermera.

****************

-Maldición – exclamaba el joven actor al verter su copa de vino sobre el libreto de la nueva obra a presentar. No creía en esas cosas pero inexplicablemente sintió una punzada en el corazón, un dolor repentino que lo hizo pensar en una mujer de hermosos ojos verdes. – Donde quiera que estés pecosa, ruego que estés bien – fue la suplica que subió a sus labios mientras sacudía sus hojas.

****************

-Albert – murmuró mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

-Aquí estoy preciosa – contestó tomando su mano y acariciando su frente con ternura. El alma le había retornado al cuerpo al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó débilmente.

-No tiene caso recordarlo … lo importante es que estás bien. Sólo descansa para que te recuperes pronto – le dijo mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente el cabello revuelto sobre las almohadas. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla, se sintió tan desesperanzado cuando la vio herida que ahora no dejaba de dar gracias a Dios por habérsela devuelto.

Continuará …

* * *

Bueno ... se acerca el encuentro con Terry .... que pasara???? mmmmm....

Chicas, mil gracias por seguir escribiendo y dejandome sus comentarios ... llego en las noches bieeeeen noche y me emociona como no tienen idea leerlos!!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!

**Roni de Andrew**: Amiga ... asi es el amor. El amor es libertad aunque eso nos duela ... no se puede aprisionar o tener lo que amamos contra su voluntad. No crees??? Yo por eso adoro a Albert ... es maduro, consciente, templado, noble y bueno ... perfecto pues!!! jijijiji!!!

**Yarda**: Yo tambien queria uno como Albert, lo encontre y me case con el jijijijiji!!!!. Prometo hacerlo sufrir solo lo necesario porque insisto en mi teoria: cuando algo no nos cuesta ... no lo valoramos (esta buena mi teoria no??? ya me toco comprobarla ... asi que pueso asegurar que es cierto). Si se acerca el encuentro ... veremos que pasa =)

**Abi**: Amiga ya ando mejor tks!! hoy siento como si hubiera resucitado jijijiji!!! ya estoy pensando en adelantar lo mas que pueda este fin de semana y ver que mas puedo dejar por aqui. Por lo pronto fui linda y deje otro de Dos semana de negocios (te confieso que cuando comence a hacer ese fic ... lo tenia pensado como un Nealfic jijiji pero cambie de opinion)

**Claridad**: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii amiga!!! tienes toda la razon!!! a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que es demasiado tarde y zaz! ya no podemos hacer nada mas que convivir con la tortura de "y si hubiera" ... en fin ... tu a que le apuestas?? a un albertfic o a un terryfic?? jijiji!!!

**Admiradora**: Gracias por los animos!!! hoy ya estoy como nueva! lista para seguirle y bueno ... de acuerdo a lo que has leido ... tu que crees que sea?? Albert o Terryfic?? jijijijiji!!! creo que ya se va notando =)

**Tamborsita**: Insisto ... de lo que llevamos de fic .. por quien van tus votos??? sera Terry o Albertpapucho?? mmm hagan sus apuestas jijijijiji!!!!!

**Lady Karen**: Hola linda, gracias por tu mensajito y este fin de semana me pongo al corriente con tus fics!!!!! prometido!!!

**Chepy**: Mil gracias por tu comentario y la porra!! soy aficionada completa y totalmente de Candy y eso me motivo a meterme en esta locura hermosa de escribir. Y como dice Vicente Fernandez en sus conciertos: mientras sigan aplaudiendo ... yo sigo cantando!! ... o sea ... mientras alguien este interesado en leer ... pues yo sigo escribiendo =)

Les mando un gran beso a todas!!!!

Scarleth Andrey!!! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

El resto de la tarde lo pasó dormida. La enfermera de guardia prácticamente corrió a Albert de la habitación para que fuera a descansar, después de todo el peligro había pasado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –contestó Candy.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que está mejor.

-No puedo creer que estoy en una habitación de hospital cuando yo estoy acostumbrada a estar atendiendo pacientes.

-¿Es enfermera? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, soy enfermera, aunque ahora no lo parezca – contestó sonriendo.

-Pues entonces sabrá que va por muy buen camino su recuperación aunque en los días pasados nos haya preocupado a todos.

-¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?

-Tres días – contestó mientras le arreglaba la cama.

-¡Tres días! – exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, mismos en los que su esposo no se separó de su lado. Hasta que lo obligamos a ir a tomar una ducha y comer … si no, no faltaba mucho para tenerlo hospitalizado también.

-¿Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?

-No se ha separado un sólo segundo. Nunca había visto un semblante tan preocupado y desencajado como el de él cuando la ingresó al hospital y en los siguientes días. Es muy afortunada al tener a un hombre que la ame tanto.

Candy se quedó analizando las palabras de la enfermera. "… la ame tanto". Todo estaba tomando un curso tan diferente … se estaba tornando tan terriblemente confuso.

****************

No sabía nada de Terry, no había tenido tiempo de buscarlo por lo que tuvo que delegar esa actividad a alguien de confianza. Necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle algunas cosas. Concertar el encuentro de la pareja y alejarse para dejarlos ser felices.

-Ya estoy aquí Candy – era Albert que llegaba a verla desde temprano como todos los días. Ya no lo dejaban dormir en el hospital así que no tenía más remedio que irse al hotel.

-Me encanta tu puntualidad y eso que no eres inglés – le dijo bromeando.

-Parece que nuestra enfermita está mejor ¿verdad? – respondió pícaramente mientras dejaba un enorme arreglo de rosas a su lado como todos los días.

-Es por el enfermero tan eficiente que tengo – contestó sinceramente y regalándole una mirada muy especial.

Tomó un cepillo entre sus manos con mucho cuidado e intentó peinarse, sólo que la herida aún provocaba dolor y no pudo evitar quejarse.

-Deja Candy, yo lo hago – la interrumpió Albert adelantándose a quitarle el cepillo de las manos y comenzando a peinar su rubia cabellera.

Era un momento sumamente tierno, digno de inmortalizar en un lienzo pintado por un gran artista. El joven ponía todo su esmero y cariño en esta sencilla acción y ella sentía su corazón latir apresurado … algo estaba cambiando … ahora lo entendía.

****************

-¿Albert? – exclamó el actor al verlo aparecer frente a él. Esa sí que era una sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

-Me encontraba en la ciudad y no pude resistir la tentación de saludar a un buen amigo.

-¡Me da mucho gusto! – dijo con sinceridad el castaño - Vamos a tomar un café. Hay uno muy bueno a dos cuadras del teatro y es muy agradable.

-Me encantaría Terry, tenemos muchas cosas qué platicar y todas son buenas noticias para ti – la voz intentaba ser animada, pero quien lo conociera no dejaría de notar un leve tinte de tristeza.

****************

-Por fin Candy, por fin después de dos semanas de espera hoy podré verte.

Terry Grandchester se preparaba para el estreno de Otelo, pero lo que más lo ilusionaba era saber que ella estaría ahí y que podrían hablar al terminar la obra. Era un gran día después de todo. Era muy impulsivo y había querido correr a ella … hizo falta todo el poder de convencimiento de Albert para contenerlo.

Durante su plática el rubio le había contado sobre la búsqueda que iniciaran, pero suprimió los detalles desagradables para no preocuparlo y dejar a Candy reponerse. Tenía que estar completamente restablecida para el día del encuentro.

****************

En la habitación del hotel el matrimonio Andrey se alistaba en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Tengo que verte y hablar contigo Terry, no puedo esperar más.

Su atuendo estaba listo, estaba perfecta. El color negro resaltaba el color de su piel y definía su figura perfectamente. Una gargantilla y unos aretes de brillantes eran el adorno de la escultural mujer. Su cabello levantado y cuidadosamente arreglado así como un leve toque de maquillaje y carmín resaltaban su rostro de una manera fascinante.

Al verla Albert sintió faltarle el aire. Estaba bellísima, era una mágica aparición que pronto estaría en los brazos de Terry Grandchester. No pudo evitar que una sombra de dolor empañara sus ojos, pero como ya era costumbre intentó disimularla.

Se sonrieron levemente y tomados del brazo se dirigieron a la salida. El trayecto al teatro lo hicieron prácticamente en silencio y más cuando Albert se percató que ella no llevaba la alianza en su dedo. Fue un golpe bajo, pero era obvio que no la usaría más. Algo se rompió en ese instante, su cuento de hadas tocaba peligrosamente su final.

Su entrada al teatro fue completamente llamativa, no podían pasar desapercibidos aunque lo quisieran. Miradas les eran dirigidas a diestra y siniestra. Los hombres envidiaban al elegante caballero por su hermosa acompañante y las mujeres miraban con admiración y deseo a ese potentado americano de tan arrolladora presencia.

La obra fue magnifica. Terry era el mejor actor de la época y con cada actuación lo dejaba más claro. Una lluvia de aplausos y rosas inundó el teatro dejando por unos minutos ensordecida a la concurrencia que coreaban el nombre del talentoso joven.

****************

Caminaban hacia la salida. Eran casi los últimos y parecían no querer abandonar el recinto.

-Me iré al hotel Candy, te dejo en buenas manos y sé que algo extremadamente bueno está por tocar a tu puerta.

Ella lo miró fijamente y lo tomó de la mano repentinamente.

-Algo ha cambiado Albert – dijo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla y alejándose lentamente de él para entrar a encontrarse con Terry.

-Algo no ha cambiado Candy – murmuró sintiendo que cargaba todo el dolor del mundo sobre sus hombros – _mi amor por ti_ – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla lentamente llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios. Un suspiro, un recuerdo de días inolvidables y felices terminaba ahora, la felicidad de ella comenzaría y eso era lo único importante.

Dio una última mirada a la joven y salió con paso lento. Caminaría un buen rato, necesitaba asimilar su destino, no pensar, no sentir, pero era casi imposible.

El frío lo calaba por completo y sin embargo era nada comparado con el que sentía en su corazón. Un frío que lo inundaba y no dejaría de sentir mientras tuviera vida.

Continuara …

**************

No me maten por hacerlo sufrir tanto ... es parte de la historia siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii???? =)

**Lady Karen**: De eso se trata peque ... de que te gusten tooooooooooodos los capitulos!!! o bueno ... la idea es esa! ... te mando un besote bien tronado y un abrazote de oso!!!

**Elena**: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! te apoyo completamente!! Albert es la persona que siempre ... siempre estuvo ahi para ella ... como diferentes personas, pero marcaron la vida de la pecas de una manera definitiva. Yo cuando vi la serie claro que me fascinaron los cap. en el colegio San Pablo ... y luego Terry era un cuero de hombre pues!!! pero cuando vi los siguientes cap. me enoje mucho por la actitud de Terry y termine mega enamorada del principe de la colina (como lo podras leer en toooooooodos mis fics jijijijiji). Besitos amiga!!!!

**Roni de Andrey**: Ni modo ... hay que valerse de lo que tengamos a la mano (en mi caso el teclado jijiji) para que las cosas salgan como una planea desde el principio jejejeje!!!! te digo ... estas ma;as que tengo que no mas no se me quitan =) !!!

**Tamborsita**: no te ha pasado que hay dias en los que no mas nada te sale bien??? pues asi andaba mi albert y asi estuve yo ayer!!! ya mejor ni me acuerdo porque entre los malditos tamales que nunca se cuajaron y las galletas que se me quemaron ... me iba a poner a llorar ... pero bueno ... ya hoy es otro dia gracias a Dios y pues al mal tiempo buena cara ... ya que!!! Besos!!!

**Yarda**: Te entiendo pero a la perfeccion!!! yo pase por lo mismo que tu!!! es mas ... la unica condicion que ponia para mis novios era que no fueran celosos ni controladores!!! me traume!!! y yo creo que la edad influye mucho en los prototipos de personas que buscamos. Yo tambien de mas jovencita tenia otros ideales o cosas que buscaba en un hombre ... y al ir madurando y aumentando a;itos pues mis ideales y lo que buscaba en mi pareja cambiaron y asi como dices, valore mas los detalles, la paciencia, la seguridad, la confianza y sobre todo el poder ser yo misma y no ser la mu;eca que alguien queria molderar a su antojo .... no sabes el gusto que me da haber dejado esa etapa atras y ahora estar con mi esposo ... feliz a su lado =) Besitos!!!

**Admiradora**: Claro que tenia que ser Albertfic!!! no hay mejor pareja en el mundo del anime ... (bueno ... Rick y Lisa son excepcion jijiji) sabes que me recordaste?? cuando estaba chiquilla junto con mi hermana jugabamos a ser las protagonistas de las caricaturas. Yo era Candy y mi hermana era toooooooodas las demas ... ni modo se la gane!!. Si habia una caricatura nueva la primera que dijera: PIDO SER ELLA!! ... era la que ganaba el personaje jijijiji!!! y teniamos nuestras megalistas!!! pero enormes con los nombres de las chicas y en que caricatura salian (hasta las teniamos por orden alfabetico) .. ay que bonito recuerdo me trajiste!!!! te mando un beso grande, grande!!!!

**Abi**: Amiga ya sabes que yo por Albert toooooooooodo!!! hasta el infinito y mas alla!!! Creo que a veces se me pasa la manita con mi guerito pero es por una buena causa jijijiji!!! Disfruta mucho tus vacaciones!!!! ah!!! voy a hacer pozole para el 25 de dic .... pero ya me da miedo ... eso de que como Candy ... fracaso brutalmente en todo lo relacionado a la cocina .... y lo peor!!! vienen mis cu;adas a comer!!! chanclas ... mejor que me salga ... o con que sea medio comestible si no .... que verguenza!!!!! =( Besitos tronaditos!!!

**Lady Andrey**: Yo tambien voto por Albert jijijijiji!!!! a mi me hubiera conquistado pero si mas rapido que inmediatamente porque soy mucho de leer las acciones ... y en todo lo que Albert hace le grita a Candy que la ama ... solo que esta mujer esta medio sorda y no mas no se da cuenta ... plop!!! Besitos tronados!!! =)

**Chepy**: Mil gracias por tus palabras y por tu amistad!!! yo las considero a todas mis amigas y mas porque nos une un lazo que a mi me tiene marcada desde que tenia 9 o 10 a;os: CANDY!!! ... no sabes como me gusto esa historia y pues aqui me tienes ... escribe y escribe sobre ella y mi principe adorado de la colina. Es una adiccion .. pero dulce provechosa porque me da la oportunidad de conocer a personas tan bellas como tu! Besoooooooooos!!

Amigas lindas ... mil gracias por escribir ... y bueno ... ya casi estamos llegando al final de la historia .... que pasara entre Albert - Candy - Terry??? tooooooooooodo puede suceder!!!!

Un beso y felices fiestas!!!

Scarleth Andrey!! =)

p.d. A ver si ma;ana les dejo otro regalito navide;o (cuando llegue de mi trabajo ...intentare colgarlo lo mas pronto posible ....O)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Candy avanzaba despacio, vería a Terry después de mucho tiempo. Siguió el camino que le indicaron y ahí estaba él en el escenario, brillando como la gran estrella que era.

Se vieron y sonrieron. La joven se apresuró para llegar a su lado. Él la esperaba emocionado y en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance la abrazó fuertemente. Ese recuerdo del último abrazo que le diera en las escaleras del hospital se vio desvanecido, olvidado mientras la tenía en sus brazos. El tiempo se detuvo y cuando recuperó la conciencia pudo sentir algo … sólo él la abrazaba, ella no se había movido.

Se separó lentamente de ella con un extraño presentimiento.

-Candy …

-Terry … me da mucho gusto verte …

El actor se quedó serio. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y el ver sus ojos se lo confirmó. El amor que viera antes en ellos ya no estaba, había desaparecido y sintió miedo por lo que podría suceder.

Candy lo conocía, y comprendía lo que sospechaba así que no queriendo prolongar más el momento abrió su mano mostrando en el interior un anillo de matrimonio.

-No comprendo – dijo Terry sintiendo que el piso se abría a sus pies.

-Me casé.

Estaba inmóvil y mudo como nunca en su vida. Él que siempre tenía una frase para todo había perdido el habla.

-Estoy casada con Albert - continuó con voz firme.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó visiblemente contrariado – He platicado con él y no mencionó nada ¿Qué pasa contigo Candy? ¿Acaso quieres jugarme una mala broma?

-No Terry, jamás haría algo así – vaciló un momento y miró hacia lo alto implorando por ayuda para terminar lo que pensaba hacer – No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con encontrarte, con poder tenerte frente a mí y decirte lo mucho que te amaba.

-¿Amaba?

-Sí … No sé cuándo exactamente, quizá siempre lo estuve pero hasta hace poco lo comprendí. Estoy enamorada de mi esposo – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – fue algo superior a mí. Siempre pensé que no volvería a amar a nadie después de perderte pero estaba en un error … amo a Albert más que a nada en el mundo y no quiero separarme de él. Nuestro matrimonio fue por ayudarme, pero …

Terry estaba en shock. Por fin después de tanto tiempo … de una larga espera la tenía frente a él y era para confesarle su amor por otro, nada menos que su mejor amigo. Si fuera escritor ese momento de su vida sería la parte culminante de un drama. Todo se resumía a eso justamente … un cruel drama.

Hubo silencio, sólo silencio y lágrimas que emanaban de un par de ojos verde esmeralda y de otro par azul océano. Se miraban e intentaban sonreir. Era la despedida de un amor, pero quizá el comienzo de una fuerte y duradera amistad. Terry llamó a la sensatez que le quedaba brindando como buen actor una enorme sonrisa a su amor de juventud.

-Tarzán pecosa … te mereces ser feliz y yo también merezco ser feliz al lado de alguien que me ame con la misma intensidad con la que tú amas a Albert. No voy a decirte que esto es fácil para mí porque no lo es pero ...

Candy volvió su rostro hacia él cuando lo escuchó.

-Pecosa ... te deseo lo mejor del mundo – su corazón se quebraba en pedazos al decir esto, pero lo hacía por ella, por la mujer que le cambió la vida - Búscalo … ve con él y dile lo que sientes. No te permitas perderlo.

La tomó de las manos y las besó. Se apoderó suavemente del anillo que Candy sostenía y con la mayor delicadeza lo deslizó en su dedo anular para darle el tácito recuerdo de su compromiso con Albert.

-Es un gran hombre – concluyó mientras se inclinaba a besar su mano. Levantó sus ojos hacia ella y le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas – no me hubiera permitido perderte por nadie más. Anda no pierdas tiempo … alcánzalo.

Candy lo miró agradecida y con infinita ternura. Todo estaba dicho.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón querido rebelde, siempre Terry Grandchester.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos mientras lanzaba un beso al aire y buscaba apresurada la salida del teatro.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón pequeña pecosa … – y también con un beso al aire cerraba el capítulo más amargo y hermoso de su vida.

****************

Que largo era el camino, que triste la despedida. No podía dejar de recordar todo lo vivido con Candy desde que zarparon de América. Todo tenía un principio y un final, pero este final le estaba costando la vida. Estaba completamente helado, sus dientes tiritaban y su corazón bombeaba pesadamente el líquido vital.

Llegó al hotel y se dirigió a la suite. No era capaz de seguir pensando, sólo se imaginaba a la mujer que amaba en brazos de Terry y trataba de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto.

Introdujo la llave, giró la perilla y entró. Caminó despacio hasta alcanzar la luz y poder por un momento salir del oscuro futuro que veía frente a él.

-Albert – dijo una voz demasiado conocida. Volteó ligeramente ¿estaba soñando a caso?

-¿Candy? – preguntó sorprendido al verla sentada en la sala de la habitación.

Ella se levantó con una enorme sonrisa, estaba segura, lo amaba más que nada, más que a nadie y quería ser su esposa por el resto de su vida.

Corrió a sus brazos y se perdió por completo en lo embriagador de su aroma. Su corazón latía desesperadamente y le gritaba que no quería separarse de ese hombre jamás.

-Estás helado …

A él lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento era el estado de su cuerpo, su razón es la que parecía volverse loca.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Realmente no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero si era un sueño entonces no quería despertar.

Ella por su parte no dejaba de abrazarlo, se sentía tan segura y plena en sus brazos que no había un mejor lugar en el mundo en el que deseara estar. Se separó un poco y comenzó a desabrochar su saco.

-Debo reconocer que me encanta la idea de que estés aquí conmigo, pero pensé que habíamos hecho este viaje para que recuperaras tu felicidad – le dijo mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar al ver lo que hacía.

Volteó hacia sus azules ojos mientras guiaba las manos hacia el cinturón del pantalón. Albert estaba sorprendido por su actitud, pero no hacía nada por oponerse.

-La verdad es que nunca la perdí, siempre estuvo conmigo, sólo que hizo falta este viaje para darme cuenta. Gracias por todo, gracias por darme tanto, porque mi felicidad Albert … mi felicidad eres tú.

Las ropas cayeron una a una en el suelo. Sus cuerpos necesitaban entrar en calor, conocerse, explorarse. Esa primera noche fue mágica, una lluvia de besos los cubrió a ambos, un sin fin de caricias tiernamente prodigadas, un millón de frases conteniendo el más intenso amor y la certeza de que jamás se separarían. Así sería su vida desde ese momento en adelante, la búsqueda había teminado. Estaba con el hombre que amaba … estaba en su hogar.

**FIN**

* * *

Llegamos al final del recorrido de esta historia!!!!! Mil gracias por estar al pendiente de las nuevas aventuras de mi pareja favorita y por seguir conmigo paso a paso lo que sucede con este par.

Gracias de verdad y termino deseandoles una muy feliz Navidad!!!

Roni de Andrew, Lady Karen, Valebu, Yarda, Cotapese, Tamborsita, Abi, Mary desde Chile, Chepy, Jazmine21 mil tks por sus reviews en el cap. anterior.

Jazmine ... gracias por toooodos los reviews que dejaste en mis fics ... me encantaron!!!

Abi: Cuando los asaltaron ... Albert papucho recupero todo jijijiji!!!!

A todas les mando un beso y un gran abrazo de navidad!!!!!

Scarleth Andrey =) casi lista para hacer tamales y pozole (pongan changuitos para que me salgan jijijijiji)

p.d. De regalo ... que tal un review?????


End file.
